In recent years, IC card issuance apparatuses have come to be known that issue an IC card by storing issuance data in the IC card. The issuance data that is stored in the IC card is generated, for example, by integrating individual data different for each card such as personal information and data for a conventional magnetic card, common data required by the application executed on the IC card OS (operating system), and format data different for each IC card product. This issuance data is generated by an issuance data generation application or the like that is executed in an apparatus other than the IC card issuance apparatus.